


【GGAD】以父之名- 4-5

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【GGAD】以父之名- 4-5

4  
父亲没有想好要叫他什么，便叫他G。

他的父亲是盖勒特.格林德沃。从仆人们的口中，孩子得知那个男人是“大名鼎鼎的”，是“无所不知，无所不能的”。但在他自己眼里，父亲是一个连饭都不会做，热牛奶都会烫到手的笨蛋；也是一个一年到头都不怎么来看自己的傻瓜。

他没头没脑地问，“爸爸，我是怎么来的？”

“魔法。”男人潦草随意地回答。

后来当他遇到了一个挥挥手就能点燃或是熄灭蜡烛的男人。孩子惊讶地张大嘴，问他是怎么做到的。

“你可以当这是一种魔法。”有着红发的男人告诉他。

G兴奋地重复那个词：“魔法！”

“怎么，你也会么？”男人蓝色的眼睛中流溢着温柔，“毕竟你父亲是会的。”

G的眼睛眨了眨。

“妈妈！”他大喊，还抱住了面前男人的手。这只手对一个三岁的孩子来说还很大，但他抓得很紧，生怕那人跑掉似的。

那天晚上，G的新妈妈留在他的小床旁边，等到孩子沉沉睡去后才小心翼翼地抽走手指。

这个男人便是阿不思.邓布利多。

5  
这一日，十六岁的青年被告知自己父亲过世的消息。逸闻传入耳朵的时候他还迟疑了一会儿，毕竟他六岁的时候就听过一次——没错，就是他那父亲的死讯。只不过时间证明了那则传言的虚假。不过这回，父亲是真的死了。名为G的男孩被邀请去参加葬礼，却随同所有虚伪的、真挚的参与者一同被挡在教堂之外。人们只能凭借那小小一扇拱门看进去——

没有牧师，没有仆人，只有一袭黑袍的阿不思.邓布利。袍子的大半面覆盖在桐木棺材之上，整个人仿佛守护着死去幼崽的母兽。他不许任何人靠近，任何冒头者都会被门口的劲风掀飞。

男人守了整整三日，期间不吃不喝，是否睡着，甚至是否真的随他一心跟随的主人一同去了也没人清楚。只是每当有人想要进入教堂，依然会遭到歇斯底里的阻拦。他用无言的行动宣誓占有权、威严和忠贞。

被唤作G的青年虽然是死者唯一的亲属，却受到百般懈怠——就算父亲在世时，整个家族也视他为无物。而作为金丝笼里的小麻雀，反正不曾翱翔，他因而从未渴望过蓝天。但这场混乱的葬礼激起了他的好奇和年轻的活力——那堵看不见的风墙，在他身上只有微弱的效果！

第一晚，青年小心翼翼地摸到教堂。这是格林德沃家建造的一座小教堂，专供家族中的人使用。夜深人静中，他竟隐隐听见堂内有人发出细弱的哭泣呻吟。但那显然不是怨灵在作祟。这哭声固然隐隐溢出悲哀，却难掩暧昧的喘息和欢愉的颤抖。G像是被那声音勾住了耳朵，一路蹑手蹑脚地走向教堂，并且没费什么力气就钻到了最后两排椅子之间。不过，早在他于门口探出头时，就明了了声音的发出者——正是阿不思.邓布利多。

红发男人跪趴在棺前，黑色绸布紧贴腰臀的弧线；长发从肩背上倒倾下来，盖住脸侧和窝在身前的胳膊；他的另一只手，天啊，探入衣袍内，腰身正随着他的声音一下下向前耸动——不，是那种意味明显的动作诱发了男人的呻吟。

小G露出一只眼，偷窥这场没有准备观众的表演。

邓布利多垂下后腰，原本被袍角遮住的白皙长腿鱼一般滑出来，上面只套了一双拉到小腿肚上的黑色筒袜。

青年蓦地屏住呼吸。

有着修长身形和圆润关节的男人慵懒地翻了个身，期间发出委屈的吸鼻子似的泣音和一次从喉咙深处掏出来的轻叹。待他完全转过来，平躺在被彩玻璃打成无数碎片的月光下时，偷窥者发现这个男人此刻是yi丝不挂的。

青年觉得自己的裤裆紧绷得有些难以忍受了。他慌乱地移开视线，试图找寻男人的衣服——果不其然，全部胡乱地摊在地上。

“盖尔……”

男人屈起双腿，双手顺着自己的胸膛滑向小腹，最终探入腿间，那里是青年无法看到的沟谷。不过他也不敢再继续看下去了。因为那幽暗的五色光影间仿佛有个透明的人影，隐约能看到轮廓。红发的哀悼者向上翘起脚，不，不是翘起，仿佛是有人握住他的脚踝往上推去，为了能更方便下一步动作。邓布利多的声音则陡然拔高，毫不掩饰甚至夸张地娇嗔起来，发丝在地毯上扫动，弄出稀疏的摩擦声。

当一切结束之后，小G已经将额头深深埋在膝盖和身体组成的空间里，面色通红，耳边则是邓布利多高潮后餍足的喘息。但没过几秒，一阵啜泣传来。青年探头，看到了将自己包裹在黑色长袍中的邓布利多。他正像一只刚刚生出的蝴蝶。这生物因为经理了极大的痛苦，宁肯死，也不想挣破茧子。

第二天近午夜，他按捺不住激动的情绪又一次跑到了那个地方——明明是色情淫荡的行为，是亵渎神明的事情，由这样一个男人做出来就仿佛变得合情理，甚至惹人垂怜。

不过，这一夜邓布利多很老实。只是背向大门，面向棺木而跪。青年十分肯定对方知道有自己这么个闯入者——很可能昨天就知道了——但并没有花时间驱赶。G甚至在最后一排凳子上坐了一会儿，希望对方能回过头与自己说上一两句话，不，哪怕只是交换一次视线——或者，让他看一眼男人哭红的眼眶，饱含热泪的眸子就够了。光是想到这些，青年就觉得浑身发热，自己好像一匹喷着鼻息的种马。

素黑的袍子挂在邓布利多肩膀上，一路盖过他的细腰，弧度姣好的臀部，越过大腿跨上膝窝，最后在脚掌处停下，露出十指形状饱满的，白葡萄似的脚趾。光是看这个颜色就觉得它们很是冰凉了。青年花了很大的力气才把自己按在座位上，而不是冲动地上前，脱下自己的外套给这名已经心碎的男人多一层温暖。

如果我有这个胆量，G想，我一定会给他无数拥抱，吻去他的脸上的泪水，润泽他干裂的嘴唇。

但一切只是幻想，他不敢在这个地方冒犯父亲的情人。

没错。父亲的情人——他对已故父亲的情人产生了非分之想。

已故的父亲？

青年觉得自己的喉咙有些干涩。他吞了吞口水。

他明白自己的希望十分渺茫。邓布利多是十足专情的。在对老管家的询问下，青年大概了解了这两位中年人以主仆身份为起始的扭曲爱情。而这些皮毛信息曾激起他热血又没头脑的感情。

数十年前，有五六个邓布利多以冷酷利落的刺杀手法活跃于业内；他们无一例外是能力者，又精通体术枪术。这几位人士来自遥远的英格兰。一次罕见却彻底落败的委托，只剩下一人。他的后嗣并不如前辈那般出彩，基因也不稳定，眼瞅着就要没落成无人问津的家族。直到一个邓布利多投靠了格林德沃，名叫阿不思。那时的阿不思不过十六七岁，不知用什么办法说服了看中血脉的格林德沃家族。后来人们才发现，这位红发青年被安排到家族唯一的继承人，十四岁的盖勒特.格林德沃身边，两位能力者从此形影不离，而只要分开就绝不擅自使用能力。因此，早些时候除了两位青年和格林德沃的父亲，没人能够分清到底谁是纵火辽原的凤凰，谁是鼓动风云的雷鸟。

后来在一场家族旁系叛乱引发的斗争中，人们发现格林德沃是凤凰，邓布利多是雷鸟。没有哪个围观者会怀疑这则消息的真实性，毕竟这对拍档中永远是格林德沃破坏，邓布利多善后。

叛乱的原因是有人图谋高位。只是计划中的暗杀毫不精彩，最终演变成巷战和血腥的白刃战。家族中的长老将盖勒特.格林德沃的婚姻大事提上日程。而罕见的，一向随主人站在长老团对立面的阿不思.邓布利多“叛变”了，甚至主动参与到为家主挑选未来婚配者的工作中。

盖勒特.格林德沃二十八岁结婚；他的妻子十个月后诞下一个男婴，却难产死在病床上上。男人将孩子送走，在他的私人别墅里托旧友养大；他则转去与自己的军师重修旧好。婴孩诞生的秘密被压了三年，邓布利多被蒙在鼓里三年。

这些事情是G六岁时得知的。老管家是父亲的旧友，听闻格林德沃去世的消息，不忍心再向孩子隐瞒这个故事。而小G么，他倒终于明白了，为什么邓布利多初次见他的时候，颤抖的手里捏了一把枪。

父亲是个坏人，G想，但还有人这样爱他。

第三天晚上再来教堂的时候，青年敏锐地察觉到了异样。红发男人背朝拱门，侧卧在棺木前，迷迷糊糊地在絮叨什么。

“先生？”他装起胆子问，“您没事儿吧？”

没有得到回应。青年有些慌乱，清晰地感觉到温度正从指尖退去。他跑过去，发现棺前的男人已经神智不清，红发汗shi却皮肤冰凉；指甲在棺木前留下一片浅浅的抠痕，眼睛半睁，嘴唇干裂得跟树皮没什么区别。青年心疼地蹲下身，试图唤醒红发人——他不能再这样守着了。

求生的本能让邓布利多向热源靠近。他睁开凹陷眼眶中的幽蓝眸子，遮在凌乱发丝下若隐若现出混乱的喜悦。

“盖尔……”

中年人抬起手，拨弄一下垂在G脸侧的金发，干哑的喉咙吐出这个词。

青年人就像被狠狠打了一巴掌，所有的关切都给吞回肚子里。一股难以抑制的委屈涌上心头，他几乎要哭出来，用牙齿咬住嘴唇才勉强忍住。

“您在这里等我。”G吸一下鼻子，起身想去找医生。邓布利多张着嘴，像是要再说些什么；伸出的手从G的肩头滑开，指尖似有若无地碰过手臂手腕，最终在点了一下袖子，想要收拢手指捉住却看上去使不上一丁点力气。G僵硬在起身的动作，直到邓布利多的手臂颓然摔到石阶上才后知后觉地脱下自己的风衣，将红发男人光裸的躯体罩住。

那个宛若求救的动作深深刻在青年的脑海里。

——TBC


End file.
